This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In order to develop an AIDS vaccine, immunization with recombinant replication-defective herpes simplex virus (HSV) d106 vector-based and DNA vector-based SIV vaccines expressing Gag, Env, Rev, Tat, and Nef is being investigated for protective efficacy against homologous high-dose, intra-rectal SIVmac239 challenge.